


Why?

by HeadFullOfCanons



Series: FAPuary [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, FAP february, FAPuary, M/M, chikara suffers, ennotana - Freeform, fill a page february, kind of awkward, they still love each other doe, what the heck are you doing here at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfCanons/pseuds/HeadFullOfCanons
Summary: „Tell me again why am I dating this jerk?“- Chikara Ennoshita, probably every day of his life since he started dating (especially at 3 in the morning)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the FAP (fill a page) Challenge. If you don't know what that is you can look it up [HERE](http://pussycat-scribbles.tumblr.com/post/156087735466/fill-a-page-february)

_Who the heck is at my door at 3 am?_

That was Chikaras first thought after waking up to a loud knocking in the middle of the night. Well maybe not his actual first thought, more like his first clear coherent thought. Anyways, after he had almost fell out of bed and had looked at the red shimmering letters of his clock he stood in the middle of his room looking around confused. Only after another minute of knocking, that seemed to get louder and less patient by the second, he realised that the noise didn't come from the door but in fact from the window. That fact was kind of off-putting, considering that Chikara had his room on the first floor.

Carefully he took a few steps closer two the window and pulled his curtains aside to take a peek outside. He couldn't make out much in the dark, only the other pair of eyes that looked straight back at him. Jumping back in shock he took a fall, landing rather roughly on his behind. From outside Chikara heard a loud cackling laugh, a laugh that sounded way too familiar. Muttering a few curse words under his breath Chikara got up again and opened the window.

„The hell are you doing here in the middle of the night, Ryuu?“, he asked. From his place in the huge tree in front of Chikaras window Ryuu gave him one of his vibrant smiles. Even if Chikara really hated Ryuu at this moment he couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat at the sight.

„I came to see you.“, Ryuu explained, while giving Chikara a wink. Chikara growled a little but took a step aside to open the way for Ryuu to climb into the room. After a short acrobatic action show that must have shortened Chikara's life by at least 10 years, Ryuu stood next to him.

„So you sleep in your boxers?“, Ryuu asked looking up and down Chikara's body. The question came unexpected but over the years Chikara had learned to expect the unexpected.

„Yes, I do.“, he calmly answered. „Is that everything you came here for?“

Ryuu shook his head while scanning the dark room with his eyes.

„Actually I think I forgot my jersey here when Noya and I came over to your place to study yesterday.“, Ryuu explained, still searching Chikara's room. Chikara rolled his eyes.

„I could have brought it with me to the training, all you had to do was text me, there was absolutely no need to climb through my window in the middle of the night.“, Chikara continued, maybe a little less calm then he tried to be. Ryuu was still looking around for the jersey and didn't pay any attention. With a sigh Chikara pulled out the gym back that Ryuu had forgotten here earlier from under his desk where he had stored it with the intend to bring it to school tomorrow. Or rather today.

„There you go, can you please let me sleep now.“ Chikara said, shoving the bag into Ryuu's open arms. Ryuu gave him another broad smile.

„Thanks dude, you saved my ass. Would have been really awkward if you had brought my bag with you, you know? I wouldn't want any weird rumours about us.“, Ryuu explained scratching the back of his shaved head.

„Ryuu, we have been dating for three months now and everyone knows about that...“, Chikara said, trying to keep his voice as calm as anyhow possible.

„Yep, and I love you babe.“, Ryuu replied, before giving Chikara a quick peck on the lips and jumping out of the window again.

Chikara closed the window and fell back into his bed again.

„Tell me again why am I dating this jerk?“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that Comments/kudos/Whatever are always very much appreciated :)  
> Also I have a [Tumblr](http://headfullofcanons.tumblr.com/) where you may drop me some writing request or prompts for free :).


End file.
